Adventures in Babysitting
by T-money1
Summary: Marron needs a babysitter. Everyone seems to be busy. So the only one left to take care of Marron is Uncle 17. What will happen? Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Just in case you are wondering, I don't own anything from the "DragonBall/Z/GT" franchise so don't go off and sue. I'm glad you all understand.

What can I tell you about this fic o' mine? Well, both Krillin and #18 are about to have a nice day and night out alone. But the problem is, who can they get to watch their 5-year-old daughter Marron? Everyone else is busy one way or another, and they are unable to find an available babysitter. So guess who they get to look after her. That's right, it's #17 to the rescue. But now the question is, how can #17 survive a day alone with his 5-year-old niece? Read on and find out in "Adventures in Babysitting."

But not without another exciting installment of…**Interesting Note (just for fun)**

**Interesting Note (just for fun) –** Have you ever looked at your watch, and you still don't know what time it is? You look at it again, and you still don't know. You look at it a third time, then one of your friends come up to you and says "What time is it?" and you go "I don't know." That happens to me all the time. (LMAO)

**ADVENTURES IN BABYSITTING**

#18 and #17 were having one of their usual sibling chats at the latter's cabin in the woods.

Ever since #18 married Krillin and started her own family, it became hard for the two siblings to spend time together, but she came this time because of a small problem she wanted to talk to her brother about.

"Krillin and I are going out for the entire day tomorrow," the blond ex-android told her brother. "It's been a long time since we had some time to ourselves since Marron was born. I love my daughter and all but he and I could definitely use some 'us' time."

"You know, it's surprising to me that you're still with Shorty after all these years," the younger sibling said. "I mean, I figured you'd go out with him just once, to satisfy him, and that would be it.

#18 got defensive at the comment that he made. "What's so surprising about it? He's a great guy despite his height and I'm lucky to have him, thank you very much."

"Calm down sis, I was just kidding," he said, taking back the remark as he knew messing with his sister would mean certain death.

"Yeah well, it's Marron," #18 explained. "You see, everyone else we know already has plans and we can't find a good babysitter on such short notice."

"That sucks. So what are you going to do?"

"That's sort of why I came here." She was a little apprehensive on how to ask him. "Me and Krillin would…kinda like it if you…if you..."

"If I what?" #17 asked feeling he wasn't going to like what came out of her mouth.

"If you could look after Marron for us while we're out," she said finally finishing what she wanted to say.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. "What about that old pervert that lives with you two?"

"I wouldn't trust Marron with that old man if my life depended on it," she said with complete disdain for the Turtle Hermit.

"No way, no, and never." He crossed his arms in determination. "And in that order."

"Oh come on #17, Marron really wants to see you. It's been awhile since you last visited her."

However, #17 was persistent. "I'm not going to do it."

"You two might have fun," she added.

#17 was still persistent. "I'm not going to do it."

"Do it for me." She wasn't about to give up easily.

#17 was yet still persistent. "I'm not going to do it."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"I can't believe I'm doing it," #17 muttered to himself.

After some convincing, #17 agreed to look after Marron. It took a while for him to finally agree, but he eventually did. It wasn't that he didn't love his niece. The problem was that he's not use to being around kids for long periods of time. Whenever he came over for Christmas or Thanksgiving, he only stayed a couple of hours and left. But now, he had to spend almost an entire day with her.

It was around noon, and Krillin and #18 have already left. Marron was busy playing in the living room with #17 watching her and the television at the same time.

Marron turned to look at her uncle. "Uncle #17?"

#17 looked at her with a genuine curiosity in his blue eyes. "What's up, kid?"

"I'm kinda hungry," the little blonde told her uncle. "Do you think we can have some food?"

"Sure. Come on let's go and see what we got," he told her with a grin.

#17 got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen, with Marron toddling behind. #17 picked his niece up and placed her on one of the kitchen stools.

Meanwhile, he was looking in the pantries, trying to find something that he can actually cook. He then turned to the freezer to see if he can find something there and succeeded when he came across some mozzarella sticks.

"You ever had cheese sticks before, kiddo?" he asked.

Marron shook her head.

"Well, you're in for a treat." He placed the sticks on a sheet and placed them in the oven.

* * *

After lunch, #17 placed the sheet in the sink, washed off all the crumbs and placed it in the dishwasher. He turned to pick up Marron and the two of them went back into the living room to watch cartoons together.

* * *

Sometime later, the two decided to go to the park. The two exited the house and made their way to #17's air car.

"Hop in." he said as Marron opened the door and got in the air car, as he settled himself in the driver's seat. "Make sure you buckled your seatbelt."

Marron did so. "Got it, uncle."

#17 had a playful grin on his face. "Now hang on Marron, because I only know one speed: fast."

The air car jetted off and blasted over the water.

* * *

Marron ran around Satan City Park helplessly, looking for #17 but couldn't find him anywhere. She comes across a young lady sitting on a towel.

"Do you think you can help me please?" the blond toddler asked. "I'm lost and don't know where I am."

The lady in response did her best to help. "Okay sweetheart, just calm down. Now are you here with your parents?"

Before Marron could respond, #17 ran towards them.

"Marron!" he called out to her as he got down on his knees to hug her before looking at the lady who Marron was talking to. "Thank you so much for finding her for me. I'm really grateful."

"It's quite alright," the young lady said in response.

He turned to speak to Marron. "Now don't you ever run off like that again, you got me?"

Unbeknownst to the lady, #17 winked at Marron, who returns with a wink of her own. (AN – If you haven't noticed, this is an homage to 'Big Daddy' starring Adam Sandler. Just thought I would put that out there. I also don't own anything from 'Big Daddy' except the DVD itself. Now enjoy the rest of the story)

* * *

#17 and Marron came across an ice cream stand and got two ice cream cones, but while Marron was enjoying hers, the two scoops fell onto the ground and she started to cry.

The dark-haired young man had yet to start on his cone when he noticed what happened. While Marron wasn't watching, #17 lightly flicked his top scoop off of his cone onto hers.

Marron stopped crying and noticed a new scoop on her cone. Happy again, she enjoyed her cone.

#17 smiled at this and worked on his cone as well.

* * *

An hour later, the two returned home. The two spent the next couple of hours just playing games. They even ended up playing with Marron's dolls. #17 actually enjoyed playing dolls with Marron.

At around 6:00, #17 was trying to prepare dinner for the two of them. Unfortunately, he ended up burning them to the point that not even Goku would eat them.

Marron laughed at how dinner turned out, with #17 eventually joining in.

"Let's go out to eat instead," he suggested.

With that, the two went outside and got back in the car and drove off to eat somewhere.

* * *

With dinner out of the way, the two returned to the house once again. The two settled down on the couch, watched a movie and continued their fun.

* * *

Later that night, Krillin and #18 came back home. Upon entering the house, they truly saw a Kodak moment.

#17 was sound asleep on the couch, with Marron also asleep on top of him.

The two parents smiled at the image, thinking it cute.

"I'll get Marron," Krillin said as he silently approached the sleeping duo to get his daughter and take her up to her room.

Meanwhile, #18 noticed the grin that was on her sleeping brother's face.

Krillin came back down the stairs and went to his wife. "She's still sleeping. They must have tired each other out."

"I knew they would have fun together."

"Yeah, you were right," Krillin said, agreeing with his wife.

The two looked at #17 sleeping on the couch.

"So what do we do about him?" the former monk asked. "Should we wake him up?"

#18 shook her head and responded. "Let him sleep."

The blonde went to the closet and got a blanket, which she gently placed over her brother's sleeping form.

Krillin looked at his wife. "Let's go to bed, hon."

#18 turned to look at her husband and smiled at him.

The two made sure all the doors were locked, turned off all the lights and went upstairs to their bedroom.

Meanwhile, #17 remained sleeping on the couch with the blanket over him. The grin remained on his face.

It was now apparent for future purposes, after what had happened today. Forget getting a babysitter; just get good ole Uncle #17 to take care of business.

**THE END**

Well there you have it. I hope that you enjoyed reading this, and that you found it entertaining or cute or whatever, ya heard? I also apologize if you find either #17 or Marron a little OOC. Well anyway, go on and send in your reviews (love it or hate it, you know the deal). They are greatly appreciated.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
